Diskografia e Eagles
link * link *''Rolling Stone'' RS 233 | kronologjia = | albumi i fundit = Their Greatest Hits (1971-1975) (1976) | ky album = Hotel California (1976) | albumi tjetër = The Long Run (1979) }} ' Hotel California' është një album i lëshuar nga rock grupi amerikan ,Eagles në fund 1976. Ky është i pari album i Eagles pa anëtarin themelues Bernie Leadon dhe albumi i parë me pjestarin e ri Joe Walsh. Është gjithashtu e albumi i fundit i shfaqjes orgjianle të (bass player-ang) dhe këngëtarit Randy Meisner. Historia Hotel California ishte albumi i pestë i Eagles prej materialeve origjinale dhe u bë një kritikë dhe sukses i madh komercial ; qysh lëshimit të saj në fund të 1976 ,ajo ka shitur mbi 16 milion kopje vetëm në SHBA.Ky album ishte në pozitën e #1 për tetë javë në krye të 1977 (tetë javë jo-rresht), dhe ka përfshirë dy këngë të cilat u bën hite në pozitën #1 si singles (njëshe) të Billboard Hot 100 : "New Kid in Town", në 26 shkurt, 1977, dhe "Hotel California" më 7 maj, 1977. Në vitin 2001 e TV network VH1 ka emëruar Hotel California në vendin e #38 në 100 Albumet më të mirë të gjitha kohërave. ''Hotel California''u rendit e 13 në 2005 në një anketë të mbajtur nga televizioni britanik Channel 4 për të përcaktuar 100 albume më të mirë të të gjithë kohës. Në vitin 2003, albumi u rendit në vendin e #37 në revistën e Rolling Stone (lista e 500 albumeve më të mira e të gjitha kohërave list of the 500 greatest albums of all time . Kopertina e albumit Kopertina e këtij albumi janë mbuluar me imazhin e Beverly Hills Hotel. Ai ishte fotografuar nga David Alexander . Ana e parë #"Hotel California" (Felder, Henley, Frey) – 6:30 #*Lead vocal & percussion nga Don Henley, Gitar solo nga Joe Walsh & Don Felder. #"New Kid in Town" (J.D. Souther, Henley, Frey) – 5:03 #*Lead vocal & gitarë akustike nga Glenn Frey, guitarrón & gitarë akustike nga Randy Meisner, gitarë elektrike Don Felder, organ & piano elektrike nga Joe Walsh. #"Life in the Fast Lane" (Walsh, Henley, Frey) – 4:46 #*Lead vocal nga Don Henley, lead guitar nga Joe Walsh, clavinet nga Glenn Frey. #"Wasted Time" (Henley, Frey) – 4:55 #*Lead vocal nga Don Henley, piano nga Glenn Frey, gitarë elektrike nga Don Felder, Organ nga Joe Walsh. Ana e dytë #"Wasted Time (Reprise)" (instrumental) (Henley, Frey, Jim Ed Norman) – 1:22 #*Strings arranged & conducted nga Jim Ed Norman. #"Victim of Love" (Felder, Souther, Henley, Frey) – 4:11 #*Lead vocal nga Don Henley, lead guitar nga Don Felder, slide guitar nga Joe Walsh. #"Pretty Maids All in a Row" (Walsh, Joe Vitale) – 3:58 #*Lead vocal, piano & lead guitar nga Joe Walsh, sintisajzer nga Joe Walsh & Glenn Frey. #"Try and Love Again" (Meisner) – 5:10 #*Lead vocal nga Randy Meisner, Lead guitar nga Glenn Frey, gitarë Gretsch nga Joe Walsh. #"The Last Resort" (Henley, Frey) – 7:28 #*Lead vocal nga Don Henley, piano nga Glenn Frey, sintisajzer nga Joe Walsh & Don Henley, Pedal Steel gitar nga Don Felder. Personeli *Don Felder – acoustic guitar, slide guitar, electric guitar, pedal steel guitar , steel guitar, vocals *Glenn Frey – electric guitar, acoustic guitar, synthesizer, piano, keyboards, clavinet, vocals *Don Henley – drums, percussion, guitar, keyboards, synthesizer, vocals *Randy Meisner – electric bass, acoustic guitar, guitarron, vocals *Joe Walsh – electric guitar, slide guitar, acoustic guitar, lap steel guitar, keyboard, piano, organ, synthesizer, vocals Prodhimi * Bill Szymczyk - prodhues (producent) * Allan Blazek, Brus Hensal, Ed Mashal, Bill Szymczyk - inxhinierë * Bill Szymczyk - përzierjen (mixing) * Jim Ed Norman - rregullimin e vargut * Jim Ed Norman - dirigjent * Sid Sharp - udhëzues i koncertit * Don Henley, John Kosh - drejtori artistik * John Kosh - konstruktimi * David Alexander - fotografi * Kosh - artwork * Norman Seeff - konsruktues i kopertinës * Kevin Gray - CD përgatitjen * Ted Jensen - mjeshtër dhe riparues Lista e rënditjeve Album Singles(njëshe) Çmimet Çmimet Grammy Nominimet për çmimin Grammy Referencat Shih edhe *Diskografia e Eagles *Eagles Kategoria:Rock albume Kategoria:Grupe muzike amerikane Kategoria:Grupe muzike rock cs:Hotel California de:Hotel California (Album) es:Hotel California en:Hotel California fr:Hotel California (album) it:Hotel California (album) hu:Hotel California nl:Hotel California (album) ja:ホテル・カリフォルニア no:Hotel California pt:Hotel California ru:Hotel California (альбом) sk:Hotel California fi:Hotel California sv:Hotel California vi:Hotel California tr:Hotel California (albüm) zh:加州旅館